harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Avery II
Avery was a wizard, possibly the son of Avery, and a Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After graduating from Hogwarts, he became a Death Eater. Avery fought in several battles during the First Wizarding War. Avery didn't search for Lord Voldemort after his downfall, but this was forgiven, after his master's return. During the Second Wizarding War, Avery fought at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries with a group of Death Eaters, attempting to take a prophecy from Harry Potter. After the battle, he was imprisoned in Azkaban, but escaped in 1997. It is possible that he fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, too. After Voldemort's defeat in 1998, he was presumably killed or imprisoned again in Azkaban. Biography Hogwarts years Avery attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the 1970s and was sorted into Slytherin House. He and his friend Mulciber amused themselves by playing nasty pranks on other students, including Mary Macdonald, on whom Mulciber tried to use Dark Magic on during the 1975-1976 school year. Avery was also a friend of Severus Snape, something that bothered Lily Evans, who was Snape's best friend at the time. She found Avery's sense of humour to be very sadistic and could not understand how Snape could associate with him. According to Sirius Black, Avery was part of a "gang of Slytherins" who later become Death Eaters and also included Bellatrix Black, her future husband Rodolphus Lestrange, Evan Rosier, Snape, and Wilkes. First Wizarding War Sometime during the First Wizarding War, Avery was apprehended by Ministry of Magic officials and stood trial for being a Death Eater. Avery was one of few who "wormed his way out of trouble", according to Sirius Black, since he pleaded the Imperius Curse. He was not sent to Azkaban. He was also one of the Death Eaters who didn't search for his master after his downfall. It can be assumed Avery assisted in the Quidditch World Cup Riot a year before Lord Voldemort returned, though this is not proven. Second Wizarding War Avery was the first Death Eater to crack and grovel at Lord Voldemort's feet during his rebirth at the cemetery, saying that he didn't look for Voldemort after his downfall because he believed him to be "finished". He begged Voldemort to forgive everyone. Voldemort responded by using the Cruciatus Curse on him and saying he wanted thirteen years repayment before forgiving the Death Eaters for the lack of belief they had in him. In 1995, Voldemort was seeking a prophecy that had been made about himself and Harry Potter, a record of which was kept in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. Avery told his master that it would be possible to obtain the prophecy by placing Unspeakable Broderick Bode under the Imperius Curse and having him get it for them. This attempt failed, as prophecies are protected by spells that only allow them to be retrieved by the person about whom they are made. Voldemort punished Avery for this mistake. Battle of the Department of Mysteries Avery later fought at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, when he was paired with fellow Death Eater Macnair. Avery was most likely sent to Azkaban along with the other Death Eaters present at the battle, save for Bellatrix Lestrange. It is possible that he escaped in 1997, along with other Death Eaters. It is also possible that Avery fought in several other battles, including the Battle of Hogwarts. Post-war Assuming he wasn't killed during the Battle of Hogwarts, Averu was likely sent to Azkaban after the battle. Personality and traits Avery, when he was a student at Hogwarts, was described by Lily Evans as having an "evil sense of humour", indicating that he was a sadist. She also called Avery and Mulciber "Death Eaters" before they became two of them, meaning that they had a passion with Dark Arts and blood purity. Avery was also disloyal, as he didn't search for his master after his downfall, and was characterised as a weak individual. He also seemed to be incompetent, as his suggestion for helping Voldemort obtain the prophecy about himself and Harry Potter failed miserably, and he was among the Death Eaters defeated in battle with the members of Dumbledore's Army (as opposed to other Death Eaters like Dolohov and Lestrange, who easily handled the teenagers). Etymology Avery is an English surname derived from an Old French version of the name Alfred. The meaning of the name is derived from the Old English words aelf, meaning elf, and raed, meaning counsel. Behind the scenes *In , Avery may have been the one hit by Ginny with Reducto, as this could have been a mirror of a scene in the book in which a Death Eater (either Lucius, Mulciber, Macnair, or Avery) grabs Ginny's foot and has Pluto blown up in his face by Luna).﻿ *In , Avery was played by Richard Rosson, but was only credited as "Death Eater". Early screenings of said film are rumoured to have included the part where Voldemort tortures Avery but this is unconfirmed. Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references de:Avery Jr. es:Avery (Era de los Merodeadores) et:Avery fi:Avery fr:Avery (époque de Severus Rogue) nl:Arduin no:Averson (ukrutt-tiden) pl:Avery (Era Huncwotów) sv:Avery ru:Эйвери pt-br:Avery (era dos Marotos) Category:Avery family Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:British individuals Category:Bullies Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Death Eaters Category:Hogwarts students during the Marauders' era Category:Males Category:Slytherins Category:Wizards Category:Pure-blood supremacists